


Tell me

by littletechiebird



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Lavi/Yuu, Lavi asks Kanda about Alma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me

It had only been a day.

One single day since he had arrived back at the hideaway that they had set up so that they wouldn’t deal with the chaos that was The Order. It was dangerous anymore, and things were still calming down. Nobody wanted to be in the middle of that, and Lavi couldn’t be. He’d been in the middle of it long before anyone else had gotten involved and he’d been through the most. 

He’d never been so grateful for some quiet time in his life. It was time to himself, to heal in each way he needed to.. and there were plenty of wounds of every kind.

He couldn’t bear to linger on it. Living it had been enough.

Looking to Yuu, he could tell that he was trying not to think about it too.. but that he couldn’t help himself.

He saw the torture in his eyes as he thought through a horrid explanation for each wound that he noticed, and each flinch that Lavi couldn’t hold back from a sound, noise, movement, or a certain word. 

Lavi didn’t want him hurting too. 

Looking away, his eyes shifted up to the ceiling. His eyepatch was gone, but his bangs hid the eye now in stead. His headband had been shredded, and all of the others had been at The Order. He’d need new ones.. He was dressed in a simple, loose white shirt, with a similar fit to the black pants that covered his lower half. Bandages were hidden behind the fabric, but also extended to what his clothes didn’t cover. His hands, his fingers, his feet, his neck, and his head. He was a pitiful sight, and he knew it. That bothered him. It bothered him because he had been betrayed. He hadn’t been able to fight back.

He couldn’t keep thinking about it.

“Tell me about him.”

He didn’t have to look over to see Kanda’s clear confusion, though it was only shown with a raised eyebrow.

“Alma.”

He felt the room tense a bit, but he didn’t retract the question. He wanted to know. This person had been important to Kanda, and if he supposedly was too… couldn’t he know?  He was sure the others had gotten to find out, at least a bit, and he knew that Allen had..

He wanted to know.

“Why?”

Kanda’s tone was even, but Lavi’s was empty. 

“He’s important to you.”

“He’s also gone.”

There was a single, mirthless chuckle that left him as a bitter smirk settled on his lips.

“Just because someone’s gone, they don’t matter anymore?”

For a while, there was no response. Lavi’s eyes remained upon the ceiling.

“He was my friend.”

The response remained quiet, even, and he seemed hesitant to continue. Kanda’s arms had crossed over his chest, and he had not moved from his position leaning against the wall. His eyes, however, had shifted from Lavi to focus on whatever he saw outside of the window to the room. 

“..I knew him when I was a kid. …Before that too.”

It was clear that he was not explaining beyond that, and that was fine. Lavi looked to him then, seeing something different in his eyes. The one thing he did recognize was a glint of sadness, and he was sure it was from loss. 

“But he was special.”

It was a statement, not a question. It didn’t need to be.

“Yes.”

He closed his eyes, hand reaching out. “Yuu..”

Lavi could feel his eyes lay back on him, and a soft sigh that sounded. It was not one of irritation. It was hard to place, but Lavi wasn’t putting much effort towards it either. He just listened as the feet approached him, and felt the dip in the bed as he sat beside him. He felt a hand on his cheek, and fingers run through through his hair. “I’m glad you had someone special.”

“Tch. Stupid Rabbit..”

“I do too.”


End file.
